In order to provide the desired characteristics to a set of golf clubs, it is common practice to appropriately weight each of the clubs using weights of predetermined magnitudes. A variety of techniques can be used to accomplish this including the technique shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,336.
A typical golf club includes a golf club head having a passage terminating in the head and an elongated shaft having a generally axially extending bore opening at one end of the shaft. An end portion of the shaft is received in the passage of the head and is affixed to the head. It is common practice to retain the weight in the end portion of the shaft which is received within the golf club head.
In order to impart the desired weight characteristic to the golf club, the weight, which is commonly referred to as a swing weight, should be located at and very near the bottom of the bore of the shaft. The weighting technique described above is adequate when the diameter of the bore of the shaft is sufficiently large to permit a weight of the desired size to be located at and near the bottom of the bore of the shaft. However, for golf clubs which have a relatively small diameter bore in the shaft, it may not be possible to locate a weight of the desired size at the desired location.
Shafts which are more likely to have a bore of too small a diameter are shafts that are formed by winding of an elongated member such as sheets or filaments of, or including, fiberglass, graphite and the like. The small diameter is the result of needing to impart the shaft with various characteristics such as strength and flexibility. The wound member is commonly held in place by a suitable matrix or binder, which may be of a polymeric material. The specific techniques for forming shafts of this type may vary, but they typically include the wrapping or spinning of a member on a mandrel.